


A Mother's Love

by ZoneRobotnik



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, it's not easy when your family is neck-deep in an intergalatic war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: After the attack on Earth, Colleen is having trouble coping with the ongoing war with the Galra.





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ace_Parent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Parent/gifts).



> Voltron (c) Netflix & Dreamworks

A Mother's Love

  
Colleen Holt woke up in a cold sweat and threw off her blanket. She looked to her side and her eyes widened. Sam. Where was Sam? “Sam! Katie! Matt!” She screamed, getting up and running out into the hall. “Sam! Katie?! Matt, where are you?!”  
  
“Mom?!” Pidge and Matt both ran out of their rooms, weapons in hand. When they saw she wasn't in danger, they relaxed and walked up to her. “Mom, what's wrong?” Pidge asked gently.  
  
“Katie...” Colleen's eyes filled with tears and she pulled her into a tight hug. “I thought...I dreamed that you...I had a nightmare...you were gone...all of you...” She gasped. “Sam. Where's Sam? Where's your father?” She looked at Matt.  
  
“He's at the Galaxy Garrison.” Matt assured her, walking over and hugging her. “Do you want me to call him?”  
  
“Mmhm.” She held both of them tightly. “Please...”  
  
“Okay.” Matt nodded, starting to pull away. She hesitantly let him go, but kept holding onto Pidge.  
  
“Mom, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere.” Pidge assured her. “Well, not tonight, anyway. We've got a meeting with the Olkari in a few quint—days, but tonight I'm safe at home.”  
  
Colleen nodded and buried her face in Pidge's shoulder. “I thought I'd lost you...” She said, her voice shaking and her body shuddering with barely-contained sobs.  
  
Pidge sighed softly and rubbed her mother's head gently. “You've been _so_ strong, mom, but you don't have to worry about us. We're okay.”  
  
Matt came back. “Dad's in a meeting, but he'll call right after he gets out.” He assured her. “Do you want something warm to drink?”  
  
“We can go sit in the living room.” Pidge offered.  
  
“Yes...yes, let's do that.” Collen nodded. She clung to her children as they led her to the couch in and sat her down. Pidge sat down next to her and pulled over a blanket while Matt went to the kitchen to heat up the kettle. “Katie...”  
  
“Yes, mom?” Pidge looked at her.  
  
“Promise me that you'll be careful out there.” Colleen wrapped her arms around her tightly. “i...I can't bear the thought of...of you...”  
  
“I'll be okay, mom. The Green Lion protects me, and we never go on missions alone.” Pidge assured her.  
  
She didn't mention that she'd actually gone off to look for her brother alone, but her mother didn't need to know that.  
  
Matt came back and sat down. “Kettle's on. Do you want to watch a movie, or play a game?” He offered.  
  
She nodded, swallowing back tears. “Okay.”  
  
“Which one?” Pidge asked.  
  
“Uhm...I...you two decide.” She clutched the blanket around her. “Thank you...for being here.”  
  
Matt smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder before going over to the TV to pick out a movie. Pidge stayed by her side, her hands gently taking Colleen's reassuringly.  
  
Colleen didn't consider herself a coward. She'd stood up against Iverson and exposed what the Garrison had been hiding to the world. She worked with her husband to broadcast videos from those children out in space to their families and friends, videos that told of a war that they had no knowledge of beforehand. A war they were on the very _outskirts_ of.  
  
And then the war came for them, and city by city Earth was taken over by Commander Sendak's forces. She could still see his face on the screens, - taunting them, telling them Voltron was gone and it was better to submit - when she closed her eyes.  
  
When the skilled Officer pilots at the Garrison had been killed, more children were sent into battle years before they should've ever been. And when they came back...she would never forget the anguish on the MFE's faces. The gradual loss of hope that Voltron would arrive. It was...contagious.  
  
And then Voltron arrived, and she finally saw her little girl again. She smiled brightly and embraced her as tightly as before, but when she thought her mother wasn't looking, Colleen could see a haunted look in her eyes. Her poor little girl had been through hell in a handbasket and come out with both hands clenched around the handles of her Green Lion.  
  
And Matt...oh, Matt. Her sweet, brilliant boy had come back having been through torture and pain, but he still stood so tall - maybe even taller. She was so proud of him, of what he told her he'd done for the war effort.  
  
The war should've ended with Sendak's death. So, why were they still fighting? Why was she still crying out in the middle of the night, reaching desperately for her children and husband? Her husband, who had been through so much, he wouldn't even tell her about all the Galra had put him through. It took _so_ much for her to not look at Krolia and the rest of the Blades of Marmora and scream “Why didn't you step in sooner? Why did it take so long?”. But, she managed to keep quiet. Because she could see the same kind of pain in Krolia's eyes.  
  
She had been forced to leave behind her child and his father, to keep the rest o the Galra from finding them. She saw him as a tiny, breast-feeding infant and when she next saw him he was a full-grown man. How could Colleen be angry with Krolia for not being able to stop the war before Katie and Matt got involved, when she saw the anguish in her eyes whenever she thought Keith wasn't looking?  
  
It was because of that shared grief, that anguish, that she managed to look at the Blades not as Galra, but as Keith's family that never wanted this for him. Any of this. Just as she never wanted any of this for her family.  
  
“Mom?” Pidge said softly, squeezing her hand.  
  
“Yes, Katie?” Colleen looked at her.  
  
“I love you.” Pidge hugged her tightly.  
  
“I love you too, my little Kitty-Kate.”  
  
Pidge blushed. “You haven't called me that in _years_.”  
  
“You haven't been _home_ in _years_.” Matt pointed out as he walked back to the kitchen, the kettle whistling.  
  
“Yeah.” Pidge nodded. “That's true. But, seriously, she last called me that when I was ten.”  
  
Colleen smiled a bit and nodded. “I know...but, you'll always be my Kitty-Kate.”  
  
“Oh, mom...” Pidge sighed and then got up when the phone rang, picking it up. “Hello? Dad, hey. No, she's okay. She just had a nightmare. Do you want to talk to her?”  
  
Colleen sat up a bit more as Pidge brought the phone over. Then she took it and brought it to her ear. “Hi, Sam. Sorry to worry you.”  
  
“It's alright, Colleen, I understand things aren't easy for you. You're not the only military spouse that's been calling in a panic.” Sam assured her. “This war really got to us. It's worse than any Earth has faced, and we could only barely hold it off.”  
  
Colleen nodded. “It's...I'm frightened, Sam.”  
  
“Well, if it helps, The Paladins have assured us that Sendak was the worst of the lot. But, they're also worried about what could come next, so...I'm sorry, I'm so bad at this comforting thing.” He said apologetically.  
  
“It's alright.” She said softly. “It's helping. Are you going to be coming back tonight?”  
  
“I'll see what I can do. Shiro has been trying to get everyone else here sent home, saying it's unfair to only send Katie home but not anyone else.” He sighed softly. “If I do, I'll give you a call.”  
  
“I hope I get it.” Colleen said softly.  
  
“I love you, hopefully I'll contact you soon.” Sam promised.  
  
“I love you too.” Colleen said, smiling.  
  
Matt came into the room with drinks for them as she was hanging up. “So...what are we watching?”  
  
Colleen smiled brightly. “Something with a happy ending.” She then walked over and sat next to Pidge. “You know, I don't think Krolia's ever seen a Disney film. We should invite her and Keith over for a marathon.”  
  
“Oh no!” Pidge and Matt laughed.  
  
Colleen watched her children laugh and swore to never let anything happen to them. Even if she had to learn to be a pilot herself, she would keep her children safe.  
  
Until then...she would have to endure the nightmares.  
  
End

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to be there for your family when you're light-years away, but you have to try.


End file.
